<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The recovery by 4ever_yours2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882731">The recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2'>4ever_yours2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dwight's panic attacks and anxiety attacks, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Dwight from Simon Daryl lets Dwight live with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Dwight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to 'The destruction' and picks up right after the ending, would recommend reading that before reading this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl’s motorbike stops in the parking lot of an apartment building on the other side of town. He turns the key and the engine turns off. He removes his helmet then turns to Dwight, who hastily removes his helmet. </p><p>“This is home”</p><p>Dwight nods, unable to look away from his gaze.</p><p>Daryl gets off, then lends a hand to help Dwight off. When he stands Daryl doesn’t let go of his hand, when Dwight looks down Daryl asks “Is this ok?”</p><p>Dwight looks back up at him and nods. Leading him by the hand Daryl takes them through the lobby and into the elevator that takes them to the second floor. He leads them down the hall to room 208. He lets go of Dwight’s hand to retrieve his key and open the door. Inside opens to a small hall, then opens up to a kitchen and living area with another small hall beside that.</p><p>As Dwight steps in Daryl closes and locks the door behind him, Dwight couldn’t suppress the flinch. He hopes Daryl didn’t see.</p><p>“So a tour” Daryl states as he steps around Dwight “Here is the kitchen and living room” he points to each as he talks, then steps further into the living room, pointing to his right “Down this hall is the bathroom on the left” Daryl walks down the small hall and Dwight follows “The room at the end is mine, and this one here is yours”</p><p>Dwight nods when Daryl turns back to him “Thank you, so much. This will be temporary, I swear, once I get everything sorted-“</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s ok, stay for as long as you need, ok?” Daryl steps towards him with his hands raised, as if Dwight were a scared animal.</p><p>Dwight nods, grateful.</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable in the living room, I’ll make dinner”</p><p>Daryl steps past him and back into the living room, panic holds him “No, I’ll-“</p><p>Daryl turns back to him, eyes sincere “It’s ok, relax”</p><p>Dwight nods reluctantly, and awkwardly sits down on the couch. He sees the remote on the coffee table “May I-“ he turns to say, only to stop short by an ice pack a few inches from his face</p><p>“Lay down, put this to your nose then to your ribs”</p><p>Dwight stares at it for a moment, then takes it “Thank you” he feels tears rush to his eyes, before they fall rapidly. Quietly he mutters through his sobs “Thank you”</p><p>Daryl kneels down in front of him and hugs him tightly. Dwight reciprocates and hugs him back just as tight “Thank you”</p><p>“It’s ok” Daryl whispers</p><p>After a few quiet moments of Dwight’s soft sobs wetting Daryl’s shirt he pulls back and looks into Daryl’s eyes sincerely. He stares for a long moment before he collects himself, shaking himself free and holding up the ice pack awkwardly “I’ll- I’ll ice this now” he mumbles</p><p>Daryl nods and stands, before going to the kitchen.</p><p>Dwight lays down as he holds the pack to his nose, listening to the sound of the stove turning on, a fry pan being laid on top. Moments later something sizzles onto the oil, and Dwight dozes off to the background sounds.</p><p>He’s startled awake by someone shaking his leg, he jumps back confused, the ice pack slipping between the space of the couch and himself.</p><p>“Hey, hey” the voice soothes “Its just me, Daryl”</p><p>Dwight’s vision clears, and suddenly he can see Daryl’s face clearly “Oh” he says in realization “I’m-“</p><p>“Dinner’s done” he cuts him off, in a reassuring tone. Daryl stands and walks over to the table.</p><p>Dwight takes the ice pack and puts it on the coffee table before joining Daryl at the dinning table.</p><p>He inhales deeply, then slowly digs in.</p><p>Out of his vision, Daryl smiles. He hopes Dwight gets better, he thinks, before digging into his own plate of food.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A month passes quickly, the pair go to work together, leave together most days, Daryl cooks more than Dwight, but Dwight makes sure to keep the house spotless. Daryl is so kind that it makes Dwight's head spin from how vastly different he is to Simon.</p><p>Dwight places the bowl of cereal in front of the seat Daryl usually occupies then hurries back into the kitchen when he hears Daryl’s door open. He busies himself with doing the dishes when Daryl comes into view and sits at the table.</p><p>“Dwight?”</p><p>Dwight stops and looks up “Yes?”</p><p>“Grab a bowl and come sit with me”</p><p>Dwight’s fingers shake, recalling those rare moments he had breakfast with Simon, and those never ended well. Holding back the tremors in his voice he asks “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Of course”</p><p>Dwight nods nervously and with slightly shaky fingers he grabs a bowl, a spoon, the cereal and milk then joins Daryl after combining them. Daryl gives him a reassuring smile, Dwight tries to return it, then Daryl digs in and Dwight follows slowly.</p><p>It went without a hitch.</p><p>Daryl got up first and Dwight braced himself, but the only thing that happened was that Daryl grabs both bowls and washes them. Dwight stares over at him in confusion. He adverts his gaze back to the table.</p><p>A million scenarios run through his head of how Daryl doing the cleaning is going to bite him in the ass later.</p><p>"Any plans for today?" Daryl's voice makes him almost jump out of his seat</p><p>“Uh, uh” he stumbles</p><p>“We don’t have work, did you want to do something together?” Daryl turns the tap off, finished with the dishes.</p><p>Dwight looks to his lap, unsure.</p><p>Daryl dries his hands on a towel, then sits across from Dwight. Dwight looks back up when he hears him sit.</p><p>“If there was anything you could do, what would that be?” Daryl asks</p><p>Dwight stares at him for a long moment, then averts his gaze in thought “I’ve never...had a chance to think about that”</p><p>Daryl shares a small, sad smile.</p><p>To Dwight, he has never truly had a choice. He joined the Survivors young, due to being an impressionable kid with no parents. He had been a lackey, no more and no less. He had even screwed that up, and then he had been trapped by Simon. So being given a choice here, by Daryl, a man he has come to truly admired, is something precious to Dwight. He doesn’t care that it’s just a choice on a trivial matter, so he thinks.</p><p>“I want...to go to the beach”</p><p>Daryl smiles widely “To the beach?”</p><p>Dwight nods.</p><p>“Ok, do you have a swimsuit?”</p><p>Dwight startles.</p><p>“You can use one of mine, wait a moment” Daryl stands quickly and walks down the hall to his room. Dwight hears movement and draws being opened. He waits a moment more then Daryl reappears. He holds out blue board shorts to him “Here it might be a little baggy”</p><p>Dwight takes them “Thank you”</p><p>“Get changed then we can go”</p><p>Dwight nods and stands. Each goes into their own respected rooms and change. When Dwight opens his door moments later he sees Daryl with a bag full of towels, water bottles, sunscreen, and he can’t see past that, but it looks full.</p><p>Daryl catches Dwight staring and says “Stuff for the beach, towels, sunscreen, some food and water, hat if you want one”</p><p>Dwight nods.</p><p>Daryl grabs his wallet and car keys “Do you need anything else?”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Ok, then let’s go” Daryl leads them out of the apartment, to the elevator then to his car in his garage port.</p><p>Daryl gets into the driver’s seat and Dwight gets into the passenger seat. Daryl puts the bag on the back seats, starts the car and leaves the complex. The drive to the beach is quiet, both men content to listen to the low music on the radio and watch the scenery fly by.</p><p> </p><p>The beach Daryl chooses is about an hour’s drive from the apartment, and there’s nobody else there. Concerned, Dwight asks “Is it ok to swim here?”</p><p>“Yeah” Daryl says as he grabs the bag out of the car before joining Dwight “My buddies and I swim here all the time” Daryl walks on ahead, down the sandy path to the water. Dwight takes in the scene once more, before following. The pair stop a few metres back from the ocean. Daryl puts down the bag and gets out a blanket, setting it up before putting the bag on it and sitting down “Before we go in put some sunscreen on” Daryl holds out the sunscreen bottle to him</p><p>Dwight sits down and takes it from him. He puts some of the lotion onto his hand before applying it to himself.</p><p>“Let me put some on your back” Daryl says</p><p>Dwight looks to Daryl in horror, before conceding and hiding his red face “ok” he turns his back to Daryl</p><p>Daryl puts more sunscreen onto his hands then applies it to his whole back, starting at his shoulders and working his way down. Dwight suppresses the shivers, and bites his lip so his back doesn’t arch away. It feels odd, really odd, and his face won’t cool down. Daryl catches sight of the scars and notices some bullet hole scars “Were this scars from the time you were in a gang?” Daryl asks</p><p>Dwight can’t suppress the shiver as his voice fans across his cool back, and it takes him a moment to respond “Most are” he whispers</p><p>Daryl gets the hint, and doesn’t ask further. He wipes the last of the lotion on his hand onto Dwight’s back, then leans back and says loudly “Ok, I’m done”</p><p>Dwight lets out a long breath of relief before turning to Daryl “Should I” he stumbles “I mean” he gestures to the sunscreen “Did you want me to put lotion on your back?”</p><p>Daryl gives a soft smile “Sure” he turns around and Dwight stares for a moment at the scarless skin, which is paler than his arms.</p><p>He adverts his eyes quickly and takes the sunscreen, putting some on his hands before applying it to Daryl’s back. His hands shake with how nervous he is. He starts at his shoulders, willing the shaking to stop and hoping Daryl can’t feel it.</p><p>Daryl sits still, humming silently at the pressure on his back. He can feel the slight tremors in Dwight’s palms but chooses to ignore it.</p><p>Dwight hurries his movements, applying a fair amount to his shoulders before moving to the middle of his back and finally the base of his back.</p><p>“Ok, I’m done” Dwight mutters</p><p>Daryl stretches his back with a groan and stands “Wanna go in?” He nods his head in the direction of the water</p><p>Dwight nods awkwardly and stands. He follows Daryl into the cool water. He stops ankle deep as Daryl goes in further. He hasn’t been to the beach since he was a kid, and this water feels so cold. He basks in the heat from the sun and the coolness of the water at his feet for a moment.</p><p>Chest deep Daryl turns to look over at Dwight. With the sun shining on his skin he looks like he is glowing. He lets his stare linger for a moment before calling out “Come in further”</p><p>Dwight’s eyes turn to his, with a small nod he walks in further until he’s a few steps from Daryl. Daryl brings his arm back quickly and splashes Dwight, laughing and swiftly swimming away from him.</p><p>Dwight gasps at the cold water hitting his face “Did you just-!” Dwight wipes the water off his face and chases after Daryl, laughing as he does so. He follows him to some rocks, where Daryl turns to Dwight and brings both arms back widely. Dwight splashes him quickly before ducking under the water. He reemerges from the water after a few seconds and stops still, Daryl has gotten much closer to him. Their chests a few inches apart. Dwight’s breath catches as he stares into Daryl’s eyes, and Daryl stops too.</p><p>Their gaze stays locked a moment more, before Daryl breaks it “Lets go back to shore” he brushes past him and swims towards shore.</p><p><em>Shit</em>, Dwight mentally scolds himself.</p><p>He turns and follows Daryl back to shore.</p><p>On the sandy beach Daryl stretches out on one side of the blanket and Dwight sits down on the other. Daryl reaches into the bag and grabs out a sandwich and hands it to Dwight. Then he grabs a box of grapes and sets it between them. Finally he grabs the water bottles and hands one to Dwight.</p><p>“Thank you” Dwight says</p><p>Daryl nods as he grabs his own sandwich. The pair start eating, the odd occasional comment passes between them. When they are done Daryl says “I’m just going to lay here for a moment, you can do the same or swim or whatever” he grabs a hat and lays down on his half of the blanket</p><p>“Ok” Dwight says as he watches Daryl put the hat over his eyes. He’s not sure if he’s just laying there or sleeping. Dwight stares at Daryl’s body a moment longer before looking out to the ocean.</p><p>He brings his knees to his chest and hugs them close. He inhales deeply, then releases it out in a long sigh.</p><p><em>This</em>, he thinks, <em>is what his life should’ve been like. Enjoying the sun, enjoying the water and enjoying himself with someone he...someone he</em>’ he sees Daryl out of the corner of his eye, then shakes his head.</p><p>Being with Daryl is fun, he just hopes he doesn’t change.</p><p>He shakes himself out of those thoughts, stands quickly and strides back into the water. The cool temperature clearing his head.</p><p>Under the brim of his hat Daryl sees Dwight enter the water, he’s mesmerized by the scene and stares for moment, his heartbeat loud in his ears. He pulls the brim down further and sleeps.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Daryl and Dwight put down the final box of bolts, heaving with the effort and wiping sweat from their brows. Daryl turns to him “Hey, me and some friends are going out tonight, do you wanna join?”</p><p>“No” Dwight replies instinctively “It’s fine”</p><p>“Are you sure? Do you want me to give you a ride home before I go?”</p><p>Dwight shakes his head, no “It’s fine” he doesn’t want to cause him trouble.</p><p>Daryl nods and doesn’t press further. The pair return their hard hats and gloves back to the safety room before leaving, Dwight starts walking home as he hears the engine of Daryl’s bike start and zoom out of the parking lot.</p><p>He walks down the path towards Daryl’s place, the route now familiar. He thinks about dinner, Daryl’s out with friends so it is just him. He remembers there’s some meat left over from last night and decides on that.</p><p>After twenty minutes he arrives at the apartment complex. He walks through the car park and into the lobby. He takes the elevator to the second floor, sets out on arrival and goes to Daryl’s place. He unlocks the door with his own key then locks it once more when he’s inside. He goes to his room and puts his wallet and boots by his bed. He goes back outside.His phone buzzes and he checks.</p><p>It’s a text from Daryl: <em>I’ll be getting home late</em></p><p>He texts back: <em>ok</em></p><p>He goes to close it, forgetting momentarily that it’s a smartphone and not his old flip phone. Dwight chuckles to himself, recalling the horrified look of Daryl seeing his flip phone before he went and bought him a smart phone. Then, Daryl laughed at Dwight’s horrified face.</p><p>He puts the phone onto the kitchen counter and goes about cooking his own dinner.</p><p>He sits at the dining room table to eat, flipping on the news for background noise. He hears noises in the hallway of the complex but pays it no mind, after being here for a while the sounds become familiar and he no longer flinches violently. When he’s done he puts the bowl into the sink, then he hears a knock at the door. He dries his hand then silently walks over and looks through the peephole.</p><p>He doesn’t recognize the person, so he decides not to answer. Instead he watches the person, who knocks again, waits a minute then calls out “Daryl! It’s me, man, open up!”</p><p><em>Who is this?</em> Dwight thinks</p><p>The man waits a minute more before knocking again “Daryl! We gotta talk about that” the man stops and looks around quickly, before harshly whispering “that thing, man!”</p><p><em>That thing?</em> Dwight thinks</p><p>He knocks again, waits a minute before shaking his head and brings out his phone. He presses it to his ear as he leaves.</p><p><em>Odd</em>. Dwight thinks, he wonders what he’s talking about.</p><p>Dwight turns back to the apartment and sets about cleaning it.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the lock open at about 11pm, he jumps up from the couch to see who’s there.</p><p>It’s Daryl, who glances up upon noticing him “Hey, sorry were you waiting for me?”</p><p>Dwight shakes his head “No I was just watching TV”</p><p>Daryl glances past him and at the news channel on the TV behind him. He takes his shoes off and nods “ok”</p><p>Dwight fidgets with his hands for a moment before turning back to the couch and watching the news.</p><p>Daryl puts his shoes in the rack, walks by him and into the hall before calling out “Goodnight”</p><p>Dwight glances over “Goodnight”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“The company is hosting a party over at Forth Hotel on Saturday, are you going to join?”</p><p>Dwight turns off the tap, done washing the dishes from breakfast. He stares at the reflective surface for a moment. Dwight thinks about it, before saying “No” he dries his hands and moves over to the table to sit across from Daryl.</p><p>“You should socialize more” Daryl suggests gently, eyes shining with worry</p><p>Dwight adverts his eyes, choosing to stare at the wooden table</p><p>Daryl takes his hand and squeezes “I don’t mean that in a horrible way, just” he inhales deeply “Just, it would be good for you”</p><p>Dwight glances at their hands, then stares back up at him intensely, searching his eyes.</p><p>“Oh” Dwight glances away from him and contemplates. He takes his hand back and puts them on his lap. He slowly says after a moment “Ok, I'll go”</p><p>“Great” he says“I’ll take you there”</p><p>Dwight nods.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dwight fidgets again as he stares at himself in his mirror. He feels overdressed in his button up shirt and dark jeans but he also feels under dressed. He pops the top button off again and contemplates some more.</p><p>“Dwight?”</p><p>He jumps upon hearing his voice, his heart racing loudly. It takes a moment for him to catch his breath, before saying “Yes?”</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p><em>No</em>, is his first thought, before he turns back for one last look in the mirror. He sighs and says back “Yeah, let’s go”</p><p>He walks over to his door and unlocks it. Daryl stands there in a nice dress tee and jeans. Dwight takes a moment to appreciate it.</p><p>Daryl startles him out of this “Lets go” he leads them back through the apartment and down to his car.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive at Forth Hotel moments before the event was scheduled to start. Already there’s many people streaming inside. Daryl parks a fair distance to the entrance, and the pair quickly make it inside.A clerk asks for their names and signs them off before directing them further into the grand place.</p><p>The pair find the ballroom, it’s almost packed full. There’s a band playing some soft music on the far side of the room, with a small dance floor in front of them. There’s a bar on the right side, most patrons seem to be lingering there.</p><p>Daryl spots some of his friends and turns to Dwight “I’m going to go talk with them for a bit, you ok by yourself?”</p><p>Dwight nods, slightly reluctant “I’ll be fine”</p><p>Daryl nods then leaves.</p><p>Dwight heads over to the bar and orders a drink. The bartender nods and turns to make it.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Dwight hears “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Dwight’s whole body freezes as he recognizes that voice. He turns slowly to the owner of said voice, eyes wide with terror. The voice speaks loudly again, drawing the attention of others nearby “Baby, I’ve missed you so much, I’ve been so worried!” Simon steps into his space and hugs him tightly, whispering roughly into his ear “you didn’t think you could get away, could you?”</p><p>Dwight tries to shake out of his grip “What the fuck?! Let go of me!”</p><p>“It’s ok, I forgive you for cheating”</p><p>Dwight hears a few gasps “I didn’t-“</p><p>Simon pulls back to look him in the eyes, and all Dwight can see is anger and hatred “It’s ok” he smiles tightly “We can work through this”</p><p>“Let go of me!” Dwight whispers quietly, fearfully.</p><p>Simon steps closer “Never” he whispers as he drags Dwight by the arm towards the exit.</p><p>Dwight tries to fight his bruising hold, but to no avail.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Dwight hears, and the voice makes Simon stop too.</p><p>They turn and see an angry Daryl, who continues loudly “Let go of Dwight now”</p><p>“Why should I?” Simon says just as loud “This is my husband and you stole him!”</p><p>Dwight hears gasps and looks around in horror, more and more people are staring at them.</p><p>“Stop this, Simon” he whispers, tugging at his wrist.</p><p>“Stole him? You abused him!”</p><p>Silent gasps reverb around the room.</p><p>Simon’s eyebrows twitch “How dare you! I would never raise a hand to my partner! Tell them Dwight” Simon’s eyes bore into his, willing Dwight to defy him.</p><p>Quietly he whimpers “Don’t do this, Simon” a sob threatening to break his voice “please don’t do this”</p><p>“Tell them”</p><p>A hand grabs Simon’s shoulder and they both turn to the owner. It’s the bartender and a security guard. The bartender says calmly “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You are causing a disturbance”</p><p>Simon nods curtly to him then looks back at Dwight “Lets go”</p><p>Dwight looks helplessly to the bartender, who catches his eye before speaking to Simon again “Sir, if he does not wish to go with you, he does not need to”</p><p>Simon turns to him with a slight sneer, then glares once more at Dwight before turning on his heel and leaving. When the doors shut behind Simon with a loud slam Dwight collapses to his kneels, hands holding his head.</p><p>“Dwight!” He hears faintly before arms encircle him “Dwight”</p><p>He grips the shirt as a familiar, calming, scent surrounds him. Tears roll down his face “I’m sorry” he whispers “I’m so sorry”</p><p>“It’s ok, you’re ok” one hand making small circles his back.</p><p>“Ok nothing to see here, everyone back to your own business” the bartender says and everyone turns back to what they were doing previously.</p><p>Daryl lifts himself and Dwight, who still clings to his shirt, and leads them into a private hall.</p><p>When they stop both of Dwight's hands grip his shirt, a final sob of “I’m so sorry”</p><p>Daryl brings his hands up to cup his face and pull him back so he can see his eyes “It’s ok” he says sincerely “This is not your fault”</p><p>Dwight stares into his eyes, searching for anything false. He doesn’t find anything misleading, so he hugs him tightly “Thank you”</p><p>Daryl wraps his arms around him, hugging him back gently.</p><p>“Do you want to go home now?” Daryl whispers.</p><p>Dwight nods into his shoulder.</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>Dwight reluctantly pulls back from Daryl, but Daryl holds his hand and leads them out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Daryl turns to him when he closes the apartment door “Are you ok?”</p><p>Dwight goes to respond, but Daryl quickly cuts in “And I mean truly ok”</p><p>Dwight closes his mouth, eyes staring at the floor. He thinks, and he contemplates. He doesn’t know if he’s ok, he’s shaken and terrified and doesn’t know how to process what just happened “I’m-I’m, just trying to figure out what happened” Dwight hugs himself “I-I know what just happened, at least I think I do, but I just” he shivers “I don’t know what to do or how I’m supposed to feel, or if what I’m feeling is right or if I should be concerned that it’s wrong”</p><p>“Don’t work yourself into a fit” Daryl steps closer “Why don’t we relax on the couch with a movie?”</p><p>Dwight looks up to him, stares for a moment before nodding “Ok”</p><p>Daryl leads them to the couch “Is there any thing you want to drink?”</p><p>“No, it’s ok”</p><p>Daryl nods and sits down beside him. He turns the TV on with the controller and switches over to Netflix. He chooses a movie rather quickly and both men settle comfortably into the couch.</p><p>Throughout the movie a thought nags at Daryl, <em>Does Dwight know he can confide in him?</em></p><p>He glances over at Dwight’s slouched form and thinks for a moment that the other man might be asleep. Dwight laughs lowly at the movie, so Daryl has his answer to that question.</p><p>But not to his previous one.</p><p>He directs his attention back to the movie, but he couldn’t focus as he keeps thinking of it.</p><p>Finally, when the movie ends and Dwight looks like he might pass out at any second Daryl speaks up “You can confide in me”</p><p>Dwight’s head whips to his “What?”</p><p>“Back there” he faulted for a second “You can confide in me, if you’re scared of anything or don’t want anything” he leans closer to him “Please don’t hide it from me” Daryl searches his eyes.</p><p>Dwight leans back reflectively and stares at him in shocked for a few minutes. He musters up his courage “Ok” it feels so simple, as if it wasn’t enough. He lowers his gaze “I’m sorry”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>Dwight shrugs, unsure of how to put it into words. </p><p>Daryl smiles softly and pats his shoulder. Dwight looks up to him again, momentarily taken back by the intense look in his eyes. He shuffles back on the couch, then stands "Thank you" He hastily makes his way back to his room and closes his door.</p><p>Daryl watches him go, before returning to his own room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, is it alright if some friends comes over tonight?” Daryl asks as he fixes the rebars.</p><p>Dwight looks up from the bag of cement mix he just brought over “Uh, sure” he shifts the bag over to the pile of other cement bags “How many?”</p><p>“Just two, an old friend and his wife, they won’t stay for long”</p><p>Dwight nods, although Daryl can’t see it. He can feel the anxiety building, his heart rate increasing. He tries to quell it down, but it won’t leave him. He thought he was getting better, but seeing Simon again, it just sent his nerves off. Now more unknown people are coming over, friends of Daryl, and Dwight feels like he might explore from the onslaught of mixed emotions. He shakes his head viciously, then grips the cement bag and throws it heavily onto the pile. He marches back to where the other bags lay forgotten and moves them over to the pile of bags they will use shortly. He works, and works, trying to quell the emotions inside of him. He gets lost in the motion, and almost forgets about what’s going to happen later.</p><p> </p><p>When they leave Dwight holds onto Daryl tighter on the ride home. Inside the apartment he cleans, and cleans. He starts on the kitchen, cleaning every dish and then drying them and putting them into the correct cupboard. Then he clears the benches and wipes them down, making sure not even dust was on them. Afterwards he moves onto the dinning room and lounge room, removing everything from the dinner table and coffee table before wiping them down too.</p><p>Daryl notices him cleaning and asks “What’s the fuss for?”</p><p>Dwight stops just beside the bathroom door “I, I just-“ his gaze shifts downwards and his mouth feels dry “I”</p><p>“It’s ok” Daryl says, noticing his fretting. Dwight looks back up at him.</p><p>“If cleaning before people arrive is your thing then it’s fine by me, just don’t do it cause you have to”</p><p>Dwight stares at him wide eyed, unsure of how to respond.</p><p>Daryl’s phone pings. He turns and glances at it, then a knock sounds at the door.</p><p>Dwight assumes it’s them, so he goes into his own room as Daryl opens the door. Dwight doesn’t turn on the lights and just hides under the covers on his bed. Faintly he can hear voices, but mostly he just listens for their footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>Daryl opens the door, and is hit with a loud “Daryl!”</p><p>Daryl smiles “Duke” he glances over at the lady “Sara” he steps back from the entryway “come in”</p><p>The pair step past him and walk further into his apartment, making themselves comfy at the dining table. Daryl sits across from them.</p><p>Duke whistles “Wow, is it spotless in here”</p><p>Sara nods “Yeah, I don’t see any stains anywhere! What happened to the Daryl I know?”</p><p>Daryl laughs “It was my housemate, he was just cleaning before”</p><p>Duke laughs too “My, my”</p><p>Sara chuckles “You got a housemate? Who?”</p><p>“A friend from work, his name is Dwight”</p><p>Sara’s eyebrows rise up to her hairline. She turns to Duke, who is already looking at her. The pair share a mischievous look. Daryl catches that "Don't get the wrong idea, we're just friends"</p><p>Duke and Sara laugh loudly, then Sara asks “You should introduce us sometime”</p><p>Daryl looks back to her “I can see if he’s awake?” He stands.</p><p>Sara nods.</p><p>Daryl walks over to Dwight’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Dwight listens and hears them talk, but it’s muffled and he can’t make out their words. He strains to hear them and he flinched heavily when they all suddenly laugh. He closes his eyes tightly and breathes in deep.</p><p>
  <em>It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s just Daryl, it’s just Daryl and his friends, it’s ok, you’re safe, it’s just-</em>
</p><p>His eyes open wide, staring fearfully into the dark as he hears footsteps approach.</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no-</em>
</p><p>A knock sounds loudly, and suddenly he can hear his voices “<em>Dwight</em>”</p><p>“No!” He scrambles out of his covers, but he gets tangled and he falls out of the bed.</p><p>The door opens quickly and the bright light hurts Dwight’s eyes for a moment. Then it fades out, to the figure of...</p><p>Daryl.</p><p>“Dwight!” His face looks frighten and he steps closer.</p><p>Dwight’s eyes widen in realization “Oh” he clutches his chest with one hand, taking a few deep breathes in to calm his heart rate.</p><p>Daryl takes another step closer “What happened? Are you ok?”</p><p>Dwight looks around nervously “I’m sorry” he tugs the crumbled blanket up to his neck and stares at the wall, muttering quietly “I’m sorry”</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok” Daryl raises his hands up “it’s ok”</p><p>Dwight’s eyes slowly flit back to Daryl’s, brows furrowed.</p><p>Daryl gets the hint and says “My friends wanted to meet you”</p><p>Dwight looks to the floor “Oh” he drops the blanket and stands. He looks to Daryl and gives him a small nod “Ok” he steps out of the blanket, following Daryl back to the dinning room.</p><p>He sees a woman sitting down and a man standing with his hip leaning against a wall.</p><p>They stop their conversation when Daryl and Dwight appear.</p><p>Daryl steps to the side slightly so everyone could see each other better. He lifts a hand in Dwight’s direction “This is Dwight, a friend from work. Dwight these are some old friends, Sara and Duke” he points to each respectfully</p><p>Dwight recognizes the guy, he was here the other week knocking on the door and asking for Daryl. But the lady, he has never seen before.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you” he looks to them both with a shy smile.</p><p>“Aw! It’s nice to meet you too!” Sara says cheerfully.</p><p>“A pleasure” Duke says.</p><p>“It’s so wonderful to meet someone Daryl considers close enough to allow them to live with him!” She smiles widely.</p><p>Dwight barely suppresses a flinch, remembering why he’s here “Uh, I-“</p><p>“Don’t put him on the spot, Sara” Daryl interrupts gruffly.</p><p>She laughs with a wave of her hand “I’m sorry, I’m a bit nosy”</p><p>Dwight gives her a jerky nod.</p><p>“Well!” Duke says “Time for what we actually came for” he looks to Daryl “Sophie is turning five tomorrow so we are having a party at the aquarium, and we would love to have you join us and just keep us company!” He looks to Daryl and Dwight “Both of you. Plus free visit to the aquarium” Duke nudges Daryl playfully.</p><p>Daryl pushes him back, smiling too “Ok” he glances to Dwight “You ok with it?”</p><p>Dwight holds his own arms and nods “Sure”</p><p>Daryl looks back to Duke “When does it start?”</p><p>“4pm sharp”</p><p>Daryl nods.</p><p>Sara stands “Well, that’s all from us!” She loops her arm into Duke’s “Lets go” she pulls him to the door, calling out “Bye” as the door shuts.</p><p>The air remains stagnant for a moment, almost awkward. Dwight turns to leave, but Daryl says “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Dwight’s eyes stay glued to the floor, almost frozen in place.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I-“</p><p>“No!” Dwight turns back to him, but keeps his eyes on the floor. He turns his head, shoulders shaking as he tries to tell him. He bites his lip to distract his thoughts. It takes him a minute to collect himself before he starts “Whenever-“ he shakes his head “whenever he had friends over” Dwight hugs himself “they, they,” he shakes his head, whispering “they’d use me” he pauses “and I thought-“</p><p>“Oh shit” Daryl’s fingers twitches, he wants to hug Dwight but doesn’t know if that’s the appropriate thing to do here. Instead he settles for a quiet “I’m sorry”</p><p>Dwight shakes his head, bites his lip, then looks up at him “It’s not your fault”</p><p>Daryl searches his eyes, his gaze flickering between the two.</p><p>He steps forward and hugs him tightly “I’m sorry”</p><p>Dwight stands there shocked, unable to react. By the time his brain restarts Daryl pulls back.</p><p>Daryl squeezes his shoulder, then with one last look he turns back to the kitchen.</p><p>Dwight watches him go, unsure of what to do or say. He bites his lip in thought, before he turns and returns to his own room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they enter the aquarium they are met with the reception desk. The lady asks “Hi, are you here for a party or for a personal trip?”</p><p>Daryl speaks up “A party”</p><p>She nods “Names, please?”</p><p>“Daryl and Dwight”</p><p>She types that into her computer “Ok, right through there and up the stairs” she points to a tunnel to the right.</p><p>Daryl nods his thanks and leads them to the party.</p><p>A pool encloses the tunnel on all sides. It’s home to sharks, and small multicolored fishes. At the end is another room of fish tanks. Dwight stops and steps closer to one in wonder, raising his hand and hovering it just over the glass panel. He reads the info card beside it and then stares back at it again. Daryl watches him for a moment before taking a look at the tanks beside it, this one has lobsters and the other has star fish. A larger fish swims about, it’s path not clear.</p><p>Daryl notices the stairs, and can faintly hear music. He turns to Dwight “I think the party is up there” he points up the stairs.</p><p>Dwight’s glance lingers for a moment on the fish tank, before he meets his eyes “Ok” he walks over to him, then the pair ascend the stairs.</p><p>The music is louder at the top, and he sees a room of five year olds playing behind a glass paneled room on the far side.</p><p>Sara spots them “Daryl! Dwight!” She cheers as she walks over “Welcome!” She stops in front of them “So the kids are going to be looked after by the lady and guy over there” she turns and points to them, then looks back over at Dwight and Daryl “So we parents can just sit here and gossip or look around ourselves. However” she raises her pointer finger “one person must hold down the fort, so Jackson has volunteered” she points over to him. She looks back to them with a smile “So feel free to do whatever you want! Free food and drinks will be stationed here for the next few hours” she turns and walks back over to Duke.</p><p><em>She can talk</em>, Dwight thinks in awe. </p><p>Daryl turns to him, ready to say something before Dwight steps in “I want to go see those tanks that I was looking at earlier”</p><p>Daryl nods “I’ll come with”</p><p>Dwight nods.</p><p>The pair turn and go back down the stairs. Dwight walks back over to the multicolored fish tank he was at earlier. Daryl lingers behind a moment, watching the wonder color Dwight’s face as he nears the tank. The colors of the fishes reflect back on his face and makes him look enchanting.</p><p>Daryl follows after him and gazes upon the fishes. These ones seem to co habitats together better than some of the other tanks. He watches them for a moment, before glancing over at Dwight discreetly through his peripheral vision. The man stays transfixed by the fish.</p><p>Daryl turns from him and looks about at the tanks beside it, one holds deep sea marine life, another holds more crabs, another holds more unknown fishes, he rounds the corner and a larger tank holds turtles.</p><p>“Daryl!” Sara appears practically out of thin air beside him.</p><p>Daryl jumps back in fright “Sara!”</p><p>She smiles widely, raising her hands in a shrug motion “So” she steps closer “Is that the famous Dwight I’ve heard so much about?”</p><p>Daryl steps back “Yeah, why?”</p><p>Mischief shines in her eyes “How close are you with Dwight?”</p><p>He shrugs “Close, I guess, why?”</p><p>She sighs and crosses her arms “Gosh, men are so thick headed” she shakes her head “Do you like him?”</p><p>Daryl’s eyes widen, then lower again. He glances to the side “Yes”</p><p>“Have you told him?”</p><p>Daryl crosses his arms across his chest “No, and don’t you do that either”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Daryl sighs “He’s got some issues, a bad ex. I can’t push a new relationship on him”</p><p>“Oh” she lowers her arms “I’ve only seen him a few times but I see how close he acts with you, and how comfortable he is” she holds his elbow, softly saying “maybe take a chance?”</p><p>Daryl nods and takes a step back “I’ll think about it” he turns from her and returns to the area his was in previously. He doesn’t see Dwight and is instantly worried. He walks towards the tank he left him at, looks around, but doesn't see him. Daryl continues down the path. He skids to a halt at the entrance to another dark tunnel. He makes out a figure.</p><p>Upon staring harder and walking closer he notices it’s Dwight. He calls out “Dwight!”</p><p>The man turns to him, startled “Yes?”</p><p>Daryl strides up to him, huffing out “I thought I lost you”</p><p>Dwight’s blushes, momentarily mistaking his words. He looks around quickly, hoping the poorly lit tunnel hides his red face.</p><p>Daryl looks to the tank beside Dwight. These fishes glow dimly, and there only seems to be about six in there.</p><p>Dwight opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to think of literally anything to say “I-I”</p><p>Daryl’s eyes flick back over to him, a question clear in his eyes.</p><p>Dwight inhales sharply and turns “I’m sorry, I was just curious of these fish” he walks over quickly to the next tank over. He doesn’t hear footsteps and he breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>He inhales sharply, trying to calm his heart. He looks over at the fishes, their large bodies pulling his attention. He stares harder, as if he could get some clue.</p><p>Daryl stays beside the glowing fish as Dwight walks off.</p><p>Sara’s voice rings through his head <em>‘Maybe take a chance?’</em></p><p>He shakes his head, silencing cursing Sara for putting that in his head, now is not the time. He glances over at Dwight. From this angle, only seeing his right side, it’s like nothing bad has happened to him. It almost makes Daryl think that they’re...</p><p>Dwight turns to him, expression nervous and confused “Is something wrong?”</p><p>Daryl shakes his head, no “It’s nothing” he walks up to him and checks out the tank he’s looking at. He doesn’t realize how close he is “Wow, their bodies are long”</p><p>Dwight glances up at him, momentarily lost in the closeness.</p><p>Daryl glances down at him when he doesn’t respond.</p><p>He freezes, captivated by the blue eyes staring at him.</p><p>Dwight goes to say something, but his tongue feels heavy. He looks away and takes a small step back “Yeah, yeah” he stammers out quietly.</p><p>Daryl stares at him a moment more, then glances back to the tank “Shall we go in further?” He looks down the tunnel.</p><p>Dwight follows his gaze, then nods “Yeah” he starts walking without looking back at Daryl.</p><p>Daryl follows him. The pair makes their way through the dark tunnel, stopping here and there to admire the fish.</p><p> </p><p>They round the corner, where one large tank takes up an entire wall. There’s smaller tanks on the opposite side. The pair stop in front the large tank.</p><p>Daryl’s phone rings. He retrieves it from his pocket and answers “hello?” He takes a few steps away from Dwight.</p><p>Dwight continues to look at the fishes.</p><p>A few minutes later Daryl returns “It was Duke, he just wants to see me for a bit”</p><p>Dwight nods “Ok”</p><p>“I’ll be back shortly”</p><p>Dwight nods again “I’ll just be around here”</p><p>“I’ll call you when I’m done” Daryl turns and leaves. Dwight turns back to the fishes, admiring their colors. He watches them for a few minutes then goes over to the smaller tank on the opposite side. There’s two eels in one, and two cat fish in the other. He goes to the one housing the eels first. He watches them move about, slithering along and minding their own business.</p><p>Dwight thinks they are funny creatures.</p><p>He turns to the cat fish tank. There’s two and some coral with them. These two seem more aware that there’s another with them, but they still don’t mind their pair.</p><p>Dwight is intrigued by them.</p><p>He looks around the room, but doesn’t see Daryl. He checks his phone. There’s no notifications, so he pockets it. He checks the room once more before making his way back over to the large tank.</p><p><em>Might as well stay here until he returns,</em> Dwight thinks.</p><p>He admires the beautiful fish once more, lost in his own thoughts as they swim idly by.</p><p>But he’s pulled out of his thoughts by a blood chilling voice.</p><p>“Dwight” he hears.</p><p>Dwight freezes.</p><p>Dwight turns slowly, staring in horror at the man standing a few feet from him “Si-Simon?”</p><p>The man grins and steps closer “I am so” Dwight steps back as he advances forward “So, so” Dwight’s back hits the tank with a solid thud, Simon raises his hand and presses it against the glass beside Dwight’s head “Sick of your games” he leans into Dwight’s personal space, so close that he can feel Simon’s breath on his face. He tries to lean back, but the sturdy glass won’t give.</p><p>Simon turns his head left, then right, then gazes back to Dwight intensely “Nobody is here” he sneers “Think you could get away from me? That you could just disappear?”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> he lowers his voice "Think I'll let you go that easily?" Simon turns his head to whisper directly into Dwight's ear "You have to make it up to me for all the shit you've put me through these past two months"</span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Dwight tries to turn his head away from him, shivering in disgust at Simon's words and how close he is.</span>
</p><p>He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket.</p><p><em>It has to be Dary</em>l, he thinks desperately.</p><p>“We’re going home” Simon grabs his wrist and drags him through the aquarium. They go past the large tank and smaller adjacent ones, through a small tunnel, walk by the turtle tank and then by the tank housing the multicolored fish.</p><p>Dwight sees the edge of the reception desk and digs his heels in “Simon, stop this!” He whispers, tugging his held wrist<span class="Apple-converted-space">.</span></p><p>Simon turns sharply and slaps his face.</p><p>Dwight turns his head in shock.</p><p>“I will not have anymore of this stupid nonsense”</p><p>Dwight is too stunned to do anything as Simon continues to pull him to the exit. They walk past the reception, with the workers giving them a polite “Hope you enjoyed your visit!”</p><p>Simon ignores them and pushes open the door. Simon marches them past the lobby and to the car park.</p><p>They get to his car before hearing “Stop!”</p><p>Blearily Dwight turns his head, his eyes widen when he sees Daryl and Duke.</p><p>What surprised him most was that Duke has a gun raised. Duke flashes his police badge, then commands “Simon you are under arrest for domestic abuse” he glances over to Dwight quickly, then looks back to Simon “And aggravated kidnapping”</p><p>Simon glares at Dwight, who cowers back “You set me up!” He raises his fist, brings it back, then is punch from the side.</p><p>Daryl stands where Simon previously stood “Don’t you ever lay a hand on him!”</p><p>Duke comes up too, and hand cuffs Simon. He turns to Daryl “I’ll take him to the station” he eyes Dwight quickly then looks back at Daryl, who understands his silent meaning. Duke walks off then with a grumbling cuffed Simon.</p><p>Daryl turns to him, mouth open to speak. But before he could say anything Dwight hugs him tightly, his arms wrapped around his neck. He says into his neck “Thank you” he grips Daryl's shirt tighter “Thank you”</p><p>Daryl wraps his arms around his waist, returning his tight embrace.</p><p>Daryl hears Sara’s words again <em>‘maybe take a chance?’</em></p><p>He pulls back from Dwight slowly, reluctantly he takes his hands from his waist and steps back.</p><p>Dwight realizes what he’s just done, and his face heats up as he stutters and steps back “I-”</p><p>“I want to say something” Daryl interrupts quickly.</p><p>Dwight closes his mouth and looks him in the eyes, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>Daryl takes a deep breath in, then releases it “I like you”</p><p>For a second Dwight thinks he heard wrong, so his face stays blank. But then, Daryl’s words fully process through his head. His face lights up completely and he stumbles “Wh-What?”</p><p>Daryl steps forward “I know with everything that you’ve been through that this might not be the best time to say this, but I truly like you”</p><p>Dwight’s mouth opens and closes rapidly, unsure of what to say.</p><p>Daryl stares at him, waiting for him to say something, anything.</p><p>Dwight closes his mouth, and regards everything.</p><p>How kind he’s been to him, how helpful, he’s never asked a thing of Dwight and he was always nice.</p><p>He’s there for him, doesn’t hurt him or yell at him.</p><p>He never pushes him, Daryl knows his limits and never goes past it.</p><p>Whenever he would get anxious Daryl knows, and helps him through it.</p><p>But most of all, he’s patient, and that’s what Dwight appreciates most.</p><p>He looks back to Daryl, and takes a moment to admire his face. He breathes in, then says quietly “I...like you too”</p><p>Daryl smiles brightly, then hugs him again.</p><p>Dwight buries his face into his neck and holds him tight. He breathes him in deeply, that familiar scent enveloping him.</p><p>Daryl pulls back slightly, whispering against him “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Dwight nods without a second thought.</p><p>Daryl smiles and leans in, closing his eyes as their lips meet.</p><p>Dwight closes his eyes and kisses him back. This feels right, this feel so much better than when he kissed Simon. Dwight wraps his arms around Daryl’s neck.</p><p>A soft touch of lips, both men hesitant on doing much more. But to them, it’s perfect.</p><p>Daryl pulls back first, his eyes boring into Dwight’s “So, wanna be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Dwight huffs a laugh at the absurdity of the question, they are both men past 30 and this is a question they have to ask? But he doesn't care, when Daryl asks him that, he's filled with so much joy that he thinks he might burst. With a pure smile of happiness on his face, he nods vigorously “Yes, yes!”</p><p>Daryl hugs him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>